


Strings Attached

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, half top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: prompt:person A: hey i don't want to ruin the friendship but i really wanna tap that assperson B: ruin it.





	Strings Attached

University sucked. Classes weren’t too bad, the workload was manageable when you had no life, the hardest part was that he felt alone most of the time.

His roommates were nice, but they were constant party people and he wasn’t. He liked the occasional party and light drinking, not getting sloshed every single night. He wrote his essays, he played video games, and on the weekends he went to visit Phil.

He loved Phil, more than he’d ever tell him. He’s loved him since the moment he saw him on youtube and it’s slowly grown from a friendly love to unrequited pining. But it was okay, it was bearable. He saw Phil a lot, they talked every day and being Phil’s friend was honestly enough for him.

He was leaving class, looking down at his phone while he walked out the door so he could text Phil and ask when he could come over. Pulling up his chat, he sat down on the bench by the door so he didn’t kill himself trying to text and walk. “I love that you can sit down beside me without even looking at me.” the man beside him said. Dan looked up and it was Phil.

“What the fuck?” was all he could say.

“I brought you a coffee cause you stayed up most the night doing your essay.” He said softly, handing Dan a Starbucks cup.

Dan smiled, his heart melting and seeping into his stomach to feel like butterflies. “Thank you,” he said before taking a sip, it was his classic caramel macchiato that he loved so much. “Did you want to come back to mine for a bit or go to yours?” Dan asked.

Phil stood up, taking Dan’s bag from him and putting it on his back, “come back to mine.” he suggested. Dan couldn’t say no to him.

At Phil’s they always ordered pizza, sitting at Phil’s small glass dinner table and discussing little things they hadn’t told each other yet from the week. Sure they skyped at night and texted all day but there were stories they saved for when they saw each other in person. Dan cared for this tradition more than anything else, it made it feel more intimate. Almost like a date.

After dinner, they’d watch something together, sat pressed together on Phil’s tiny leather loveseat and often sharing a blanket. More than once Phil had fallen asleep and dipped down to Dan’s shoulder, making his heart flutter more than usual. Today however he didn’t fall asleep.

They caught up on American Horror Story, getting way to invested in the show and arguing about the plot once it was over. Moving onto their second rewatch of Buffy together, they were on season two episode 13, the one where Buffy and Angel sleep together for the first time.

“Who were you more jealous of the first time you saw this?” Dan asked, taking the piss.

“Well, I was ten.” Phil replied, “and in the lounge with my parents when it happened.”

“Shit right, I forgot how old this show is.”

“But I was jealous of Angel at the time. Because Buffy was my girl crush for the forever and Martyn made fun of me asking how it felt for my girl to be with another man like the little shit he is,” he explained more.

“Yeah,” Dan said in agreement, “I didn’t have my first boy crush till I was seventeen,” Dan said, remembering the video he stumbled upon on youtube with a pretty boy dancing to toxic.

“But then when I got the first five seasons box set to rewatch in my room, I was sixteen and I found myself feeling more things for Angel than Buffy.” Phil said, nodding his head like he was remembering something too.

They kept watching the sensual scene between two lovers for the first time. It was beautiful and sexy all at once, he didn’t know if he was more jealous of them for getting laid or for them finally sleeping with the person they love.

“What’s it like sleeping with a girl?” Phil asked, lightly. Almost ashamed.

Dan looked at him almost confused, “have you not?” he asked, honestly a bit shocked.

“I wanted to in uni, there were a couple of girls I fooled around with but never the full thing.”

“Oh, well I only slept with my ex and even then it was only a few times cause our parents were always home, but it was good.” Dan said, trying to play it up a little, “The first time was the best though cause it was new and exciting and my dick only knew my hand till then so it was pretty great.”

Phil laughed at him, hard enough to bend at the waist and place his hand on Dan’s thigh. “What?” Dan said, he felt like smacking him.

“You’re adorable,” Phil said with a grin. “So you’ve not slept with anyone else since her? It’s been like a year?”

Dan knew how much time it had been. He knew he told Phil they broke up so she could go to school when really he dumped her because he fell in love with someone else, not wanting to string her along when she deserved much better.

“I haven’t found a person yet that I want to sleep with, like don’t get me wrong I miss sex but like, I don’t want to fuck just anyone.” He explained, staring down at his hands feeling the tiniest bit embarrassed.

“Sleeping around is fun, but it does leave me a bit empty feeling,” Phil confessed.

“What’s it like sleeping with guys then?” Dan asked. It was only fair.

Phil smiled, “It’s amazing, some guys are so tiny and soft and then other guys are rugged and buff and can slam you against a wall and fuck the shit out of you. It’s always different and amazing.”

“Fuck,” Dan whispered, feeling himself start to get hard as Phil talked about getting fucked. “Straight sex is so boring, I had to do all the work.”

“I like girls, like very little though,” Phil said, shifting his body so he was looking more at Dan and not just sitting beside him. His hand still on Dan’s leg, “Like tits are great and one time this girl was sitting on me while we made out so her hair was in my face and I loved that, but I don’t think I want to sleep with a woman.”

Phil talking about sex in detail was starting to kill him, he raised one leg up to pull into his chest so his erection wasn’t visible under the blanket they were sharing. It was just a normal conversation, nothing he hadn’t talked to other friends about. He was always open with his friends about sex and they always bragged about all the girls they banged in high school. But there was something about Phil explaining all the sexual things he’s done that got him.

“Are you staying out here tonight?” Phil asked to cut the silence.

“Yeah if that’s okay?” Dan replied, swallowing sharply.

“I’m going to shower and head to bed if that’s okay?” He said softly, running his thumb against the material of Dan’s jeans.

“It’s your flat, do what you want.” Dan teased.

“I washed your pj’s from the last time you were here and they’re in the cupboard above the machine.” He said with a smile, getting up and leaving the room.

Dan watched him walk away, a smile on his face the whole time. He got up, ignoring his hard on in the hopes it would just disappear on its own. He put his pj’s on and grabbed the throw pillows from the floor to get comfortable on the tiny couch. For being tiny it was actually much more comfortable than his dorms rock hard mattress.

He sat there in the lounge, the tv still on for light and background noise. He heard Phil singing lightly in the shower, making him laugh. Eventually, the water stopped, he heard Phil walking around his room, probably putting his pj’s on and getting ready for bed himself. Sometimes he’d come out and give Dan a hug or tell him he loved him, platonically of course. He waited there, his phone resting on his chest while he listened carefully, hoping he’d see him one last time before he went to bed.

His phone buzzed on his chest.

Phil: I don’t want to ruin the friendship, but we’re both horny and could help each other out.

Dan read it 3 more times, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he read. Without thinking it over he texted him back.

Dan: ruin it.

Phil opened his door and Dan peaked his head over the back of the couch, they stared at each other softly for a moment. Dan got up off the couch and met Phil at his doorway, he placed a hand on his chest lightly, the shirt he through on clinging to his damp skin underneath.

“How do we do this?” Dan asked.

“I can bottom, you know cause you’ve never,” Phil said softly, looking down ever so slightly to look into his eyes.

Dan moved his hand up Phil’s chest, along his neck till he was cupping Phil’s face in his hand. He reached up and kissed him, backing him up into the room and lightly turning them so he could press Phil against the wall. All he’s ever wanted to do was kiss Phil, his lips always looked so soft and plump, and they were.

Phil wrapped his hands around Dan’s waist, pulling him in tighter and flicking his tongue across Dan’s bottom lip. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil’s tongue in. He tasted like toothpaste, his tongue was warm and soft against Dan’s. Dan pulled back, opening his eyes and locking them with Phil’s once more.

He pulled back and ripped his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. “When the fuck did you get so hot?” Phil asked, doing the same with his shirt.

“Always have been,” Dan reminded him, “you just weren’t thinking with your dick the last time you looked at me.”

Phil pulled him back in, connecting their mouths once more, making out with more heat and want than before. He ran his hands down Phil’s bare chest, playing with the chest hair in his fingers a bit. Phil broke the kiss, kissing down Dan’s neck and he dipped down enough to reach behind Dan’s thighs and pick him up.

Dan shrieked in surprised, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and gripping Phil’s hair while he continued to kiss Dan’s neck. He turned them around so Dan was pressed against the wall, Dan crossed his ankles so that he felt more secure against Phil, hoisted in the air. It was so new, he’d never been manhandled like this before. He didn’t even know how to respond, he just moaned while Phil nipped and sucked at his neck.

He thought he was hard before on the couch, but now he was aching. He thought he could cum right in his pants from the amount of attention Phil was giving his neck. He ground down a bit, wanting to see if he could feel how hard Phil was from that position, and he was right. Phil pushed back up into him, grinding his rock hard cock against his ass and groaning in Dan’s ear.

“Phil,” he said, breathy with want. “Put me down.”

Phil did as he asked, looking at Dan with soft eyes, wondering what he wanted next. Dan gripped the waistband of Phil’s bottoms, tugging him to the bed and pushing him down. He let Phil shuffle back till his head was on the pillow. He took his shirt off, threw it by the door, pushed his pj’s down to his ankles and stepped out climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Phil’s legs.

He toyed with the waistband of his pj’s once more. He looked at Phil for approval, waiting for him to nod ever so lightly while watching Dan. he pulled them down, Phil lifting his hips to assist.

Once his cock sprung free, laying against his stomach, Dan felt his arousal rush through his whole body. He bit his lip looking down at it, long and thick. A pretty blue vein running along the side, the head sticking out just above his foreskin, his balls tight and beautiful. He was in awe.

“Have you done anything with a guy before?” Phil asked softly.

“I’ve given a few blowjobs,” Dan replied, feeling the embarrassment flush his cheeks.

“Do whatever your comfortable with, don’t try and wow me or anything.” he said softly, sitting up a bit and reaching a hand out to touch Dan’s, “cause it’ll be good regardless, believe me.”

Dan crawled over him, pushing him back against the bed. He stared into Phil’s eyes for a moment, the light from the lamp making his skin a golden glow and the yellow in his eyes stand out. He pressed a kiss to his lips, “lucky for you, sucking cock is one of my favorite things.”

He pulled back, licking his lip before biting the bottom one slightly. He worked his way down Phil’s bed once more, kissing his hip and spreading Phil’s legs slightly. Getting down low enough that his own cock rubbed against the bed making him groan a bit. He licked a stripe up Phil’s length, all while looking up at him to watch him throw his head back in pleasure.

He took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before taking him further. Phil reached his hand into Dan’s, way too long, hair and played with his scalp. Dan had a thing for people playing with his hair, he moaned around Phil causing him to buck up into him.

Dan let out a small choking noise as he pulled back, “Sorry.” Phil whispered. Dan just hummed and kept sucking. Bobbing up and down on his wonderfully beautiful cock. He wanted to pinch himself and see if he was dreaming. See if he fell asleep on the couch and all of this was just in his head right now.

“Dan,” Phil moaned, “Fuck me.” he pleaded.

Dan pulled off with a pop, “where do you keep the lube?” Dan asked.

“In the bathroom,” Phil said, running the hand that was in Dan’s hair down to his cheek softly. Almost too soft for a quick and easy fuck.

“You wouldn’t have to get up if you got a side table.” Dan teased.

“What makes you think I’m getting up, you can get it.” Phil shot back.

Dan crawled back up him and got in real close, his lips barely touching Phils, “if you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to get it.” he whispered, voice as low and sultry as he could get it.

Phil gripped Dan’s hips and flipped him, their faces still close. “You better fuck me good then,” he said before kissing him deeply once more. Pulling back and hopping off the bed, stepping out of his pants that were around his one ankle.

Dan laid there, rock hard and tenting his boxers. He reached down to palm himself, feeling the wet spot of precum camouflaged by the black fabric. He didn’t know if he should take them off or wait for Phil to take them off, all he knew was that it felt good to be feeling himself up while he waited.

Phil walked back in the room, cock bobbing as he did so. “Look at you,” he said, stopping in his tracks and looking Dan up and down, not subtle at all. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Phil, have you ever seen your own cock?” Dan said, changing the topic, he wasn’t ever comfortable with compliments of any kind.

“Shut up and take your pants off,” he ordered, getting onto the bed and standing on his knees.

Dan pushed his pants down to his ankles and took them off, throwing them with the rest of his things so when it was all over and done he could gather them and leave. He knew the drill with one night stands, and however much he hoped this wasn’t that, it was.

Dan laid there in the middle of the bed, Phil was still kneeling to the side. He smirked lightly before throwing a leg over Dan and making his way up to sit on him. Dan’s hands immediately made their way to rest on his soft, naked, hips.

He had stretch marks, a few freckles and a mole on the left side of his groin. His little tuffs of chest hair were dark and curly, matching his hair somehow with it being box dyed. Dan took in the moment so thoroughly, memorizing the texture of his skin and the way his glasses kept slipping on his nose. How cute he looked in the yellow glow of the lamp on the other side of the room. How it cast a shadow of Phil’s form onto Dan’s body making him disappear in the moment the way he wanted to.

Phil ran his fingers down Dan’s chest so lightly that it felt like feathers. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He leaned down, using one hand to prop himself up beside Dan’s head and the other to fiddle with the cap off the lube. His breath was hot on Dan’s mouth while he watched Phil get in position.

He was going to open himself up all whilst kissing Dan. “this is still okay right?” Dan asked him.

“I’m literally about to finger myself and sit on your dick, so yes,” Phil said with a small laugh.

Dan laughed too, running his hands up Phil’s back and holding him like a hug. He wondered if sex with Phil was like this for his other partners. If they felt happy and safe and full of laughter. The sex Dan had before him was never like this, never fun or long-lasting. It was rushed and boring and weird.

Phil kissed him again, soft pecs as Dan felt Phil’s arm moving behind him. He moaned a little against Dan’s mouth and he took that opportunity to lick into his mouth, feeling Phil’s tongue against his own. Hot and wet but also soft and wonderful.

He was so far gone for Phil. he was truly fucked in more ways than one.

Phil ground down into him and ripped him back to reality, the feeling of their cocks together was enough to have him cumming then and there. Phil pulled back, sitting back up he grabbed a condom that he must have brought from the bathroom. He opened it with his mouth trying to be seductive but only got some of the spermicide in his mouth and the foil stuck to his chin making Dan laugh hard enough his stomach almost started to hurt.

“I fucking hate you,” Phil said, rolling the condom down Dan’s length.

“Really?” Dan asked with his head cocked, “cause it looks like you’re going to fuck yourself on me anyway.”

Phil strokes a generous amount of lube onto him, “shut up!” he says one last time, grabbing Dan at the base of his cock and lowering himself onto it slowly.

Dan’s never felt such immense pleasure in his life. He’s fuck a woman and himself but never in his entire life had he felt the intensity of the rings of muscle pulling him in slowly. Phil just sat there on him once he bottomed out, Dan wasn’t even looking at him now.

He had his head thrown back and his eyes closed while Phil lifted himself and little and slammed back down, causing Dan to let out the breathiest moan he’s ever produced. “Fuck,” he whispered.

He pushed himself up on one arm enough to grab the back of Phil’s neck and pull him down into a kiss. Phil licked his bottom lip once more, skipping the soft kisses and immediately smashing their tongues together while he road him.

Phil kept grinding on him, only fucking himself slightly, not getting all that he could. “Wait.” Dan breathed, “get on your knees a bit more.” he instructed, and Phil did as he was told.

Dan was barely still in him, Phil clenched around the head to keep him there while Dan bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed so he could thrust up into Phil relentlessly. Phil moaned, again and again as Dan fucked into him.

Dan had never had that reaction, he’d also never expected Phil to have such high pitched breathy moans. Phil held himself up with one arm while he jerked himself off with his other hand.

If Dan wasn’t so close he’s probably want to cry just a bit. He always wanted to be with Phil, since he was 17 he’s thought about a moment like this. And he still didn’t believe it was happening.

“Fuck Dan!” Phil half screamed, cumming up Dan’s chest, some of it hitting his neck and under his chin.

Dan kept fucking him, he somehow got even fucking tighter and the heat in his stomach he had been ignoring to focus on the moment suddenly erupted into the condom. He didn’t make any noise, his whole body seized, he felt like he came for a good minute. His body had never felt pleasure like that in his life.

Phil pulled off and flopped down beside him, staring up at the ceiling like Dan was.

“What. The. Fuck.” Phil said slowly.

Dan didn’t answer, he didn’t even know if it was a question. He felt himself soften, he felt the cum getting cold on his chest and in the uncomfortable condom. His legs were too shaky to stand up yet. He sat up, reaching as best as he could off the bed for Phil’s pants, wiping himself off.

He took the condom off, he tied it so it wouldn’t spill and threw it underhand into the bin by Phil’s dresser. He’s never been good at sports in his life but somehow got it in.

Boy did he ever get it in. Phil was still beside him, breathing a little less heavy and very much still naked. Dan stood, seeing if he could handle it. Phil reached out and grabbed his hand.

“You don’t have to go back to the couch. You can stay in here,” he said, scooching over to his side.

Dan, still naked, crawled over him to get to the inside of the bed. Phil gathered the sheets from the end of the bed, the bright green purple and blue ones Dan had sat on and slept under so many times in the last 2 years that he knew Phil. It wasn’t unusual for them to nap or sleep together, but it was weird to be naked.

“Here, put these on the windowsill?” Phil said handing him the lube and his glasses.

Dan did so, watching as Phil got out of bed, blind, and turned the light off. Making his way back to the bed with the muscle memory of doing that probably every night. He crawled back into bed and moved to cuddle into Dan.

“Are you a post-sex cuddler or no?” Phil asked softly.

“Um, yeah,” Dan said, smiling and turning to his side, feeling Phil’s naked and partly sweaty body press against him.

He felt content, like every fear he’d ever experienced left his memory and he melted into Phil. falling asleep before he could take in the moment for when he’d need to relive it.

-

He’d slept in the same bed as Phil before, that part wasn’t awkward. What was awkward was the fact Phil’s bed was pressed against the wall, and Dan’s side was against that wall. So if he wanted to sneak out to pee or just to leave and avoid whatever conversation and heartbreak that was to come, he was going to have to crawl over Phil.

He moved a little too hard, looking at a way out that he woke Phil. more like startled him. “Fuck Dan,” he said, a different tone from the night before. “I forgot you were here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I need to piss,” he said.

“Crawl over me I don’t care,” he said softly. Closing his eyes again.

Dan did just that, very awkwardly and making Phil grunt as Dan accidentally pressed his weight on him. A string of “sorry”’s spewed out of Dan’s mouth before he got off the bed. He grabbed his underwear as fast as he could and dashed to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was a little horrified. He didn’t know how to talk to his best friend anymore without thinking about how he was inside him and how much he’d like to do it again but the other way. All the ways. He loved him.

He was hard, of course, he was hard, it was morning. But he was also so enthralled in his thoughts of fucking Phil again.

He peeked his head out the door, Phil was sitting up, glasses on and phone in hand. “Mind if I shower?” he asked Phil.

“Go for it, you know where everything is.” he smiled. “And if you want to go round two everything you need is under the sink,” he added, looking at the tent in Dan’s pants once again.

“Fuck,” Dan whispered.

“Go on. I’ll be here.”

He closed the door and pressed his back against it. “Fuck,” he said again. Under the sink, there was a plastic bag, and a douche much like the one Dan had in his dorm room in it. Still a little damp from the night before.

He ran the shower a bit, letting the room fill with steam. He got in, feeling the heat from the water it made his body tingle. He didn’t bother doing a thorough clean, just the vital bits and where the cum ended up last night. He washed his hair and finally prepped.

He got out, breathing deeply as he wrapped himself in a towel and put everything back. He grabbed a condom while he was at it and made his way back into the room.

Phil was there, laid back with his glasses on while he stroked himself lightly. Dan dropped his towel and threw the condom at him, drying his hair off a bit more before he climbed into the bed and hovered over Phil.

Phil reached up and kissed him softly. So soft Dan almost forgot he was about to get fucked again. Phil wrapped his arms around him once more and flipped him like he had the night before. He sat on his knees between Dan’s legs, putting the condom on and reaching for the lube on the windowsill.

Dan placed his hands on his forehead before running them through the wet curls. He was anxious and ready. “Please,” he whispered.

Phil smiled, he grabbed the pillow that Dan had been cradling in his sleep and motioned for Dan to lift his butt a bit, settling it under him. He took the lube and pumped some onto his 3 fingers, rubbing it together in his hands to warm it.

Dan spread his legs more, watching in awe ad Phil swiped his index finger along his rim. His breathing picked up, his hands in his hair got tighter as Phil pushed in, reaching with his other hand to jerk Dan off so there was more pleasure than uncomfortable stretching. But honestly, Dan kinda loved the weird feeling of being full.

He pumped it in and out, twisting and curling it for what felt like too long. “Another,” Dan insisted, “please,” he added.

He watched Phil smile again before adding another finger making Dan moan and shut his eyes, living in the wonderful feeling of butterflies escaping his stomach and running through his veins. It was exciting and new, it was somehow loving and dirty for a “round two” as Phil called it.

Phil added a third, without warning and Dan moaned. Soft and breathy he imagined what the give and take of Phil’s cock would feel like opposed to his slender fingers. Lucky for him, he was going to find out soon. He bucked his hips at the thought and that was what lead Phil to pull out.

“Have you ever had anything more than your fingers in you?” Phil asked.

“Uh-”

“Only cause I don’t want to hurt you, do I have to stretch more?” Phil asked, his tone so soft and caring Dan wondered if the guy he fucked last night was a clone.

“You’re good, just go slow,” Dan said with a small smile.

“And you’re good on your back?” he asked, lubing himself up.

“Um, does it feel better in any other position?” he asked as innocently as he could for the middle of sex.

Phil smiled again, he was going to have a sore face at this rate. “Face down ass up is good.” and there he was, dirty, flirty Phil.

“Okay.”

Phil backed up a bit so Dan could roll over. He stuck his ass out, no remorse, and steadied himself on his forearms on Phil’s pillow. Phil felt his cheeks, his slightly lubed hand not being able to grip as much.

He felt Phil lined up, the latex tip running against his hole. Slowly, Phil pushed in. an inch at a time like someone who had the most self-control in the whole world, unlike last night when he basically slammed himself down on Dan.

It felt so good, the slow drag as he took him in, clenching as he did so to suck him in more and more while Phil pushed in. the butterflies turned to lava and his whole body ran hot, warmer than it had ever been.

He bottomed out and stilled, “Please.” Dan spat out, not even realizing how desperate he was.

He pulled back and that felt even more amazing, the drag back was jaw-dropping, but the push back and repeat. Holy fuck, Dan was seeing stars. He understands Phil’s little noises from last night on a whole new level. He couldn’t believe it was happening.

Just when it got good the thoughts crept in, this was Phil. Phil, the love of his life was fucking him and he couldn’t see him or touch him or kiss him and he felt like he was missing out on the moment, once again.

“Stop.” he cried.

Phil pulled out as fast as he could. “What?” he asked, Dan turned over to see Phil had his hands in the air as if the cops told him to put em up.

“So are we going to be like, friends with benefits?” Dan asked shyly, “No strings attached type shit?” he couldn’t control the words.

“I want all the strings attached,” Phil said, lowering himself to hover above him once more. He kissed Dan. “I think I love you.”

Dan covered his face and cried. “I’m ruining the moment,” he said, muffled through his hands.

“No, you’re not. It’s okay.” Phil assured him.

“Can we finish?”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked.

“Holy fuck, so sure,” Dan whined.

Phil lined back up, pushing in once more as Dan bit his lip at the feeling. “I love you too,” he admitted.

“Good,” Phil said before thrusting again. He tucked an arm under Dan to pull him in closer and his other arm behind Dan’s neck to kiss him.

Dan wrapped his legs and arms around him. They kissed deeply while Phil thrusted in and out of him. Their breathing was rigid and hot on each other's faces. Phil moved to kiss Dan’s cheek and jaw, down his neck and Dan felt close again, right as Phil hit his prostate.

“Fuck Phil, please.” he whined, “leave a mark oh my god.”

Phil sucked deeply and Dan felt gone. He couldn’t believe it, he snaked a hand between them and jerked himself off. His body went fuzzy, that was the best way to explain it. He was shaking and moaning more than he ever had in his life. He came with a shout, running his nails down Phil’s back and jerking up into his thrusts.

He thinks he might have passed out. He doesn’t remember Phil finishing, but now Phil’s cuddled into him, pulled out and there was a dull ache in his shoulder.

“Sorry?” Phil mumbled.

“For what?” Dan asked, winded as all hell.

Phil kissed his shoulder, “for biting you..”

“Oh, I don’t remember anything after I came.” he admitted, “you fucked my brains out, dude.”

“I tell you I love you and you call me dude?” Phil said, propping himself up to look Dan in the eyes once more.

“Shut up I love you,” Dan said with a smile.

“I love you too.”

Phil kissed him again, soft and lovingly. More so than any kiss he’d ever had. “All it took was getting you horny during Buffy and I finally got you into my bed.” Phil giggled.

“Excuse me?” Dan looked at him, blinking a few times. “I’ve wanted to do this since you posted your toxic video.”

“We missed out on two years of good sex.”

Dan kissed him again, smiling halfway through. “Shower with me again?” he whispered against Phil’s lips.

“Wash my back and I’ll wash yours?” Phil suggested.

“Always,” Dan said, kissing him one last time.

But it wasn’t the last time. They kissed all day, and all night until Dan left to go to his dorm. It felt good to be in love with his best friend. Sure, he went to bed lonely that night but he knew in the long run he wasn’t.


End file.
